Jick's Story
by Demisman
Summary: A story of a character I have made, and are introduced to some of my own characters, or some characters that my girlfriend have made up. This story is filled with so much drama, its worse than a soap opera!


**This is a character i have made up completely. Some of the other are also my original characters, but some of them are made by my girlfriend, and we've made this great story with these characters, so enjoy! :D**

Jick Fillson Radl was born on the 'city-planet' of Coruscant. His parents were Mikeson Radl and Sussane Radl. His father was a miner working on the inner mines on Coruscant. His mother was a stay at home mom. Jick has one older brother and has a twin sister. His brother's name is Jack Radl and his twin sister's name is Michleen Radl. But Michleen died during childbirth. Jack is about one year older than Jick. They basically lived in the suburbs of Coruscant. They lived a simple life. They weren't too rich or too poor. They seemed happy.

Jick and Jack became really good buddies and played all the time. They had a normal childhood up until Jick was about two years old. Jick's father, Mikeson, was a raging alcoholic. Almost every night, he would come home and beat Sussane and Jack. Mikeson never beat Jick because he liked Jick better than Jack. But Sussane thought that eventually he would come home and beat Jick as well. So Sussane sent Jick off to the Jedi Temple. Once Sussane sent Jick off to the Jedi Temple, his mother immediately divorced Mikeson. Mikeson left there and lived a few miles away from them. From missing his family, he became depressed. His depression became too great for him, so he killed himself.

For the rest of his childhood and teen years, he stayed at the Jedi Temple. He made several new friends. He was a really quiet and shy person. Neither of his parents attained the ability of the force, but somehow, Jick soon learned how to use it. He soon lived a normal childhood at the temple. Once he turned 12, he was ready for a master.

His Jedi Master was Jedi Master Kotais Linf. She was about 32 and just recently became a Jedi Master. After a few years, they grew a huge bond. Their bond became so strong, that it became into a physical relationship. On Jick's 16th birthday, Kotais made him a romantic dinner. After they ate, they spent some time alone that night. Jick snuck in a kiss. She kissed back. Their kisses became more and more intense. They then started removing articles of clothing. And before you know it, they ended up having sex. After that night, they officially became a couple. Kotais didn't feel any guilt with them being together because she was losing interest in her husband. They seemed to have been secretly going out for almost a year. And on his 17th birthday, Jick proposed to Kotais. She accepted, but she had to divorce her husband first. Once she divorced him, they started planning their wedding. About a few days before their wedding, Kotais's ex-husband found out about their wedding and wanted revenge. The night right before the wedding, he murdered Kotais in her sleep. Jick found out the next day and went on a murderous rampage to find and kill her ex-husband. He found him drunk in a cantina. He was passed out in a booth. Jick then went over to him, pulled him up by his hair, and cut off his head. Jick soon went into a depression.

Jick then found out that Kotais had a daughter with her ex-husband. Her name was Lillius Linf. He found her one day living on the streets. He soon adopted her to watch over her and have her safe. Jick was 18 when he adopted 4 year old Lillius. About a month after he adopted Lillius, he was sent in to a major battle on Dantooine. At the end of the battle, Jick was mortally wounded. He was found by an insane sith master. He promised to save his life if he would join the dark side. Jick accepted, and became his apprentice.

When Jick was 25, he took a vacation to the planet of Bespin while Lillius was studying Sith history at the Sith Academy on Korriban. Jick thought he was on vacation, but his master really wanted to train him. But during his stay on Bespin, he met a very unusual character. He met another Sith apprentice named Ferreus Naveu. Ferreus seemed interested in Jick's abilities and wanted a sparring match. It was pretty much a draw. Once their sparring match was over, he had to train some more. Once his training was over, Jick went back to Coruscant to take care of Lillius. About a few days later after Jick's training on Bespin, his sith master was sent on a very deadly mission to Ziost. He fought valiantly, but was murdered by his own master. Since his master was dead, he was able to spend more time with Lillius.

Their relationship grew to an extent where they became more than friends. Jick felt it would be weird having sex with his 'technically' adopted daughter, so they waited till she was 18 to have sex, because she was then legal to live on her own, and the adoption was voided. On Lillius' 17th birthday, Jick proposed to her. She accepted and their wedding was about one week after the proposal. At the age of 18, Lillius was expecting a baby girl. Lillius then gave birth to Marcy Radl, a few months before she turned 19. Jick was finally a true father for the first time.

One day, Jick, Lillius, and their new born baby, Marcy, went on a vacation to the 'desert-planet' of Tatooine. They were having such a wonderful time together. But one night, a group of Tusken Raiders came searching through nearby homes. They soon came upon Jick and Lillius' home. They barged in and took their baby daughter. Jick then found out the next day, and went on a rampage through the desert. He went through and slaughtered every single village of Tusken Raiders he could find. But out of all 15 of the villages he went through, he did not find his baby girl. Jick came back to Lillius depressed from not finding his daughter. Because of his worsening depression, Lillius became uninterested in Jick. She found out that he had an older brother. She met with him, and soon fell in love. Jick came home one day and found Lillius and Jack making-out. He slammed the door and took off. He swore that he would never go back to Coruscant ever again.

He was soon headed for any kind of planet; so long he would never go back to Coruscant. He soon landed on the planet of Naboo. The first thing he did when got on Naboo was going straight to the cantina. When he entered, he went up to the counter and ordered a drink. He then noticed a dark and sinister sith woman sitting next to him. He kindly introduced himself, but the woman attacked him, mistaking him for a Jedi. He fully accused of himself being a sith, so she back off. He then kindly introduced himself again, hoping she would do the same. She pulled back her hood, revealing a very cute face. She said her name was Maylia Thees and she is also a sith apprentice, just like Jick. He felt like he wasn't at home, so he asked her to join him for a day at the beach. She kindly accepted and went straight to the beach. They had a great time together. They actually spent the night together. Jick felt that he had fallen in love.

The next day, they spent half the day together again. But about half way through the day, she asked if he would like to see her star destroyer. He accepted and went up in it with her. He seen it was a huge facility. They seemed to have strong feelings for each other. As night was coming, they felt so daring to have sex with each other. Jick talked her into it and they had sex that very night. Maylia soon found out about 2 week later that she was pregnant. Jick felt so happy, that he proposed to her right there. He said as soon as the baby was born, they would get married. 9 months later, their baby girl, Jilia Radl, was born. And about a few days after, they got married.

**To Be Continued...**

**I will be sure to add the next part of his fantastic story! :D**


End file.
